


Day 7: Humiliation | Spanking

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Costumes, Cumming from being spanked, Degradation, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Painplay, Partying, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Underage Drinking, cumming in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: On a Holiday while at College, Kendrick lets his Satyr roommate talk him into going out and having a good time.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Everyone, Original Elf Character(s)/Original Minotaur Character(s), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Satyr Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Kudos: 8





	Day 7: Humiliation | Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing 5k things because then I don't have anything prewritten, which is a little dangerous as someone who has a muse that randomly appears and disappears.

Rionna held out the outfit, a pair of tights and a few accessories. “Come on, Kendrick, we’re all dressing up. It’ll be cute, I promise.”

He huffed, taking the stack. He dropped it onto his desk, not even looking at it. “Just because I let you see me mostly undressed doesn’t mean that I want everyone to see me mostly naked.” He held up the orange and black tights, thick enough to not show any details but certainly thin enough to show a bulge.

She undid his tie, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Kendrick, you’re being silly. If they’re staring at your dick enough to see it in your tights,” she started, her hand sliding down to his inner thigh, “Then they’re gonna stare enough to see it through your slacks,” she said as she squeezed his cock through his pants, just firmly enough to make her point. She brought her hands back up, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He pouted, finally helping her undo his uniform. “You’re not wrong, I just hate it.” He pulled the shirt off, leaving it over the back of his desk chair. In just his black slacks and shoes, his pale skin seemed to shine, only marred by the mostly faded bite marks on his chest and shoulder. He looked her over as he undid his belt, watching her watch him. “Yes, Ri, can I help you?” he asked, sliding it out of his pants. He looped the leather over, snapping it at her.

She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, then stepped back from him. “Oh, nothing, you just look so good. Even when you try to play dominant.” She slid her dress off, leaving it where it fell on the floor. “Hurry up, though, I’m gonna need a little help.” She stood in her bra and panties, leaning over her vanity to do her makeup while she waited.

Kendrick sighed loudly, stripping down to the tight, white boxers he wore and just his socks. “If I’m the stupidest looking one there, I’m leaving,” he told her, pulling the tights up. When they were mostly unfurled, he noticed the white tipped tail dangling from the back and started laughing, shaking his head. “Gods, why am I a tiger?” he asked, smoothing the tights out as he got them all the way up. He made himself an inch taller so they’d fit better, hopefully not enough to be noticed by anyone.

Rionna looked over her shoulder in the mirror, watching his tail wag limply as he moved back and forth. “It draws the eye to your little ass, and it’s cute,” she told him, going back to her makeup. Her skin already glowed, but she applied spots of glitter to make herself look even more resplendent. Her lips were painted a deep red and her cheeks rouged too, her eyes being painted expertly with a steady hand gave her an almost immortal grace, like her fae ancestors had sculpted her to be perfect. Her hair was woven into tight, thin little braids streaked through with shots of gold, capped with golden beads that clinked together. She had a stack of jewelry on her vanity, and it all glinted in the lights in their room.

Kendrick slid on the fuzzy wrist cuffs, staring at the clip-in ears and the collar. He picked them up and carried them over to her vanity, setting them next to her jewelry. “I’m gonna look like an idiot,” he reiterated, crossing his arms over his chest.

She set her brush down, turning to him. “You’ll be the cutest tiger anyone’s ever seen, now hush.” She dipped the brush back into the black pigment, drawing a triangle on the tip of his nose. She filled it in, a smile on her lips. “Be glad I’m not making you wear eyeshadow or something. It’d be cute, but I know you’d hate it.” She traced three whiskers on each cheek, looking him over. “Would you let me put eyeliner on you, or no?” she asked, giving him her best smile. “I’ll let you wear a top if you do.”

He leaned on the edge of the vanity, letting his eyes close. “Make it fast, at least.” he said, his arms still crossed. It only took a few seconds for her to do both of his eyes and he looked at himself, objectively able to agree that he looked better with the makeup. “I’m guessing I still have to wear the collar and ears, though?”

Rionna tied the collar onto him, a black velvety fabric with an orange bow on the front. A gold bell hung from it, jingling as he moved. “It’s a part of the costume, honey, so you’re gonna wear it.” She looked him over as she debated where to put the ears, clipping the orange triangles filled with white fluff on and only having to adjust them slightly. “It’s very cute,” she said, gesturing toward the mirror as she walked up to her wardrobe. She pulled out an orange half vest with black stripes, helping him put it on. It really only covered his shoulder blades and his pecs, but it fit in well with the rest of the costume. She picked up her jewelry, decorating herself with probably a few pounds of fake gold.

Kendrick slid on his white walking shoes then leaned back on the edge of her vanity, waiting for her to finish with the various bracelets, arm bands, earrings and clip on jewelry. He was patient, but she hadn’t told him what exactly she was doing.

She went back to the wardrobe, pulling out a massive ring of gold with thin silvery metal hanging off of them. With a bit of effort, she looped the metal around her horns, getting the ring to hover over her head. She handed Kendrick a mess of feathers, grabbing a loop of shiny white fabric. “When I get this laid out right, I’ll need you to help me get those on.” she told him, folding and twisting the fabric to get it to lay like a dress, then she pinned it at her shoulder with a very fancy looking gold and ruby brooch.

Kendrick combed the feathers out with his fingers, straightening out the wings into some semblance of order. He looped their white fabric straps around her shoulders, tying her wings on tight. It took a little adjusting, but the silky fabric hid the straps, making her look like some form of angel.

She twirled as she looked at herself, considering her costume from every angle. She picked up her solid gold harp, strumming it and suddenly a soft glow came from her halo, hiding the wires holding it up entirely. “Alright, honey, let’s go,” she said, wrapping her arm around his.

—*—

The tavern was packed wall to wall with college students, the specific programs obvious by the outfits they’d picked. The more skin that was showing, the more likely they were to be of the College of Glamour or Eloquence. The ones made to show off hard-gained muscles were likely College of Swords or Valor, and College of Lore students tended to have costumes that required some form of explanation. The ones drinking on the fringes, either not in costume or in ones that were fairly plain, he assumed were College of Whisper students. He held Rionna’s hand tight, trying not to brush against anyone as she walked confidently, sure that anyone in their path would get out of her way. It didn’t hurt that she was also probably the tallest Satyr any of them had ever seen, and she used all of her height to command any room she walked through.

They made it to a massive table towards the center of the room, most of the seats already taken. “Greetings, Mortals,” Rionna yelled, her hands on the back of a seat as she leaned over the table. She snatched a shot from one of the fellow College of Glamour students, downing it immediately. Kendrick grabbed her hips and slid her out of the way, taking a seat. “I’ve brought my favorite pet,” she told everybody, her hand on his shoulder.

Kendrick snorted, accepting the glass being passed to him. “I’m a tiger, roar,” he said, completely deadpan. He sipped the cocktail, carefully avoiding his whiskers with the rim of the glass. He set the glass down carefully, years of being told not to slam the glassware at home leaving him more cautious than probably anyone else in the tavern, and he licked his lips. “That’s not a bad Fire Gnome, but I like them warm, personally,” he told the guy who handed it to him.

It took only a few drinks before the table started focusing on him, people from other tables even listening in. He could name each and every cocktail passed to him with just a sip, and he explained what went into them and how to make them. A few from the College of Lore checked their notes, verifying his talent. Unfortunately, given that he’d normally only get to taste one or two drinks and certainly not finish them, as his pride swelled from remembering so many things from home and being recognized as interesting for it, he stopped holding his guard up. He wasn’t quite sloppy by the time shots started getting passed around, but he was definitely sloppy by the time the College of Glamour students all got kicked out for having a glitter fight in the middle of the room.

He leaned on Rionna, half stumbling and half walking along with her towards the next tavern. The sounds of singing, laughter and a few instruments swirled around their group as they moved in sync, the more sober ones dancing around the pack as others shambled along like the dead. The next tavern was decorated with dyed wool spider webs and even a stuffed kobold-like figure stuck in the web with a cluster of spider eyes peeking at it over the top of the building. Kendrick’s face paint had smudged off completely from one cheek, leaving him only partially whiskered, and Rionna’s toga was only still white due to Kendrick’s reflexive prestidigitation habit. His eyeliner was smudged to hell, and he had to smell like a bar fight from the heat of being pressed between tons of bodies and the alcohol coursing through his veins in place of blood.

They flashed their College ID’s to the doorman, only stopping for a moment before wandering in. Inside, it was decorated like a hag’s hut, complete with a bubbling cauldron of something bright green and sweet smelling. Kendrick and the others that were especially unstable were guided to the empty section of seats, being draped over chairs and tables like discarded clothing. Kendrick’s arm, dangling loosely over the back of his chair, was the only thing that kept him from falling flat on his face into the table.

When Rionna returned with two mugs of the bubbling brew, she set one down hard in front of him, startling him into wakefulness. “Got you something tasty, pretty boy,” she told him, ruffling his hair and knocking his ears more askew. “Oh shit,” she giggled out, leaning in his face as she fixed them. “Gotta keep you cute, kitty boy,” she told him.

He whined, shoving her shoulders. “Ri, I don’t need this, leave me alone,” he slurred, rubbing his face and the other whiskers off. She clicked her tongue at him, so he lifted the mug, draining it immediately and only setting it down once he finished it. The mug fell to its side as he burped, covering his mouth. “Oh shit, that’s gonna be bad,” he said, keeping his mouth covered as he burped again.

Rionna rolled her eyes, sitting next to him. “Yeah, I didn’t expect you to down the whole fuckin’ thing, Ken. You’re being so out of character right now, and I don’t like it.”

The rest of their class shambled over, the other violin player seemingly one of the more sober ones as she climbed up onto the table. She sawed her bow across it, getting the attention of anyone who wasn’t already watching her, then she immediately broke into song. Those sober enough to sing or play joined her on the table, experience in careful footwork the only reason drinks weren’t knocked around. Kendrick leaned back, fanning himself, and watched the musicians flow effortlessly from song to song. The energy was infectious, and he shook himself out before he stood up on his chair. Rionna grabbed him by his vest but he just let her tug it off, climbing up onto the table to dance along with the singers.

They dipped, twirled, bumped into each other, and laughed with glee. It was manic, fast-paced and obnoxious, but the energy was infectious. Those not comfortable with dancing stayed toward the bar or walls, still tapping their feet to the rhythm, while the floor was cleared for dancers to have a path to claim the tavern as their own. They swirled around the room, occasional bits of costumes dropping off. A bit of costume jewelry here, a cloak there, even a shoe or two were kicked off in the pursuit of dance. One of Kendrick’s cat ears fell away as he twirled with a lyre player, and he was laughing with absolute glee. He’d had fun times at home, but this was like a holiday in Sylvania but full of beautiful people with musical talent literally everywhere instead of just whoever ended up in town. Even those who had clearly been around before the Glamour students showed up seemed attractive in the candlelight, and he kissed so many hands and cheeks as he passed them.

Rionna grabbed him by the waist when he passed by, slapping him right on the ass in front of everyone. She raised her voice to be heard over the music, telling him “Come sit down, crazy boy. I’m not gonna be responsible for you if you bash your head off a table because you’re drunk and trying to do choreography.” He sat in her lap, letting her keep her hand on his ass. “Well hello, kitty kitty,” she said, kissing his neck gently. “You smell like a barmaid got gangbanged by every bottle of booze behind the bar,” she whispered to him, kissing his jaw. “It’s not as bad as you’d think.”

Kendrick leaned forward to kiss her, burying his face into her shoulder instead. She slapped his ass in response, getting a somewhat tired moan from him. She swatted his ass through his tights again, squeezing hard this time. He tilted his head so his mouth was facing her ear, his voice a little disproportionately loud. “If you’re gonna spank me, you might as well take me home,” he said, not catching the flutists passing by pausing to stare at him with twin smirks.

Rionna pushed him back so he had to sit up on his own, pinching one of his nipples while still holding his ass. He let out a sound loud enough to be heard over the music before he slammed his mouth shut, his hand over it for good measure. Rionna, with zero sense of shame, kissed his other nipple, making him squirm. “You know, sweet thing, if you keep reacting like that, I will take you outside.”

He panted in response, blushing an even brighter red than how the alcohol had warmed his skin. “Fuck, it’s not my fault I love having my nipples played with, take that up with whoever made me,” he said, stuffing his fist into his mouth as Rionna bit his nipple. His eyes were clenched shut and she was the only thing he was actively aware of. The music faded for a moment as the musicians took a breath, letting those near his table hear the muffled moan he let out as she nipped and sucked at his other nipple.

Those from his school clapped and cheered, drawing more attention to them, but those who seemingly just came here for a drink and not a party seemed slightly unsettled at best. The crowd packed around the table again, making Kendrick even more self-conscious. Hands, more than he’d thought could’ve fit around him, stroked over his heated skin, just making him blush more. Instead of feeling more turned on, he just felt more embarrassed. The surprise stroke of his cock through his tights and the twin pinching of his nipples were too much and he whined loud, an obviously sexual sound that he absolutely couldn’t play off. He started to try and push back from Rionna’s lap, but the people pressed in around him made that impossible. A glass was pressed to his lips and he accepted the distraction, drinking down what he could as the glass was tipped more and more, spilling some from the corners of his mouth over his chest. Different mouths, surprisingly unfamiliar ones, were pressed to his skin, licking up the wasted alcohol, seemingly uncaring of the sheen of sweat covering him. Another glass was offered and he drank from that one too, not trying as hard to not let it spill over himself. He had gotten himself in the center of his group’s attention, felt humiliated and horrified, but at least the drinks being poured into his mouth were helping to numb the feeling.

Rionna rubbed his thighs, letting the other people around her tease him. She grabbed a fistful of hair, directing a guy to Kendrick’s little pink nipples. The guy sucked at them like he’d get more of the sugary sweet drink from them, laughing all the while. “He’s a little nipple slut, tease him. He loves that shit,” she told him and the rest of the group, her hands sliding up to his hips.

Kendrick gave her a betrayed look, only stopping when another mouth latched onto his other nipple. He tensed his thighs, trying not to get hard in the middle of the tavern but failing. “Gods above, you’re all gonna kill me,” he announced to the pack of people teasing him.

A much taller person stood over Rionna and Kendrick, crossing his huge arms over his equally muscular chest. “Ma’am, please take your boy home,” he told her, his voice rumbling straight down Kendrick’s chest to his cock. “We’re not here to host orgies. At least not surprise orgies,” he muttered, looking over the boy. His pupils were blown, his lips stained green with drink and streaks of it still visible on his chest. The tights showed his bulge pretty clearly, and there was a few rips where he had caught his hips on the corner of a table or something else sharp, and there were tiny love bites or lipstick marks across his chest. “Poor kid’s gonna bust out of his pants if you keep up,” he told the group, somehow sounding both attracted to him and disapproving. “At least take it into the back,” he said, nodding his head towards a door only visible in the dim room because he had pointed it out to them.

Kendrick stumbled to his feet, clinging to the guy’s arm to keep from falling. “Are you, like, coming back there? To supervise, or like, whatever you do?” He let the minotaur lead him away from the crowd, knowing they’d follow at least for the show if not to join in on the fun. “I’m Kendrick, and I think I’m about 4 drinks too deep to not tell you that you’re really hot. Like, real, real hot.”

The guy chuckled, guiding Kendrick to a couch before sitting down himself. Kendrick sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around the guy’s neck and giving him a soft kiss. “They call me Nayo here,” he said, grabbing Kendrick’s little ass with his huge hands.

In the light, Kendrick could see the silver rings through just about anything pierceable on the guy, and he licked his lips. “Are these all the piercings you have,” he asked, ignoring the brushes of hands over his back and chest as the room filled up with people trying to tease him more. “They look so good on you,” he said, his back arching as Nayo grabbed his ass a little too firmly.

Nayo chuckled, undoing his own shirt and showing his own nipples, pierced through both horizontally ant vertically. “I’ve got a few more,” he said, grabbing Kendrick’s small hand and settling it over his cock through his thick pants. “You’re not gonna see them today, though. I don’t fuck drunk sluts,” he said, licking over Kendrick’s pulse point on his neck.

Kendrick tried to pout, struggling to seem upset at all with the way whoever was to his right was teasing his nipple and Nayo was nibbling at his neck just shy of hard enough to leave a mark. “I wish I had piercings, but I don’t even know where to go to get them,” he said. He let whoever was behind him scratch their nails over his bare back, panting a little.

Nayo lifted a pack from his hip, settling it on Kendrick’s lap. He flipped it open, showing a series of bone needles in various thicknesses and some metal rings. “That’s what I do other than tease sluts, so you’re lucky,” he said, his fingertips ghosting over Kendrick’s bare stomach. “What do you want, like an earring or something simple?” he asked, eyeing the long ears practically flopping as Kendrick struggled not to squirm.

Kendrick shook his head, grabbing one of Nayo’s hands and settling it over his nipple. “My parents would probably hate an earring,” he told him, hiding the fact that he just didn’t like the idea of an earring since it’d be another thing to keep track of as he changed personas. “But, nobody should be seeing my nipples unless I want them to,” he said, his back arching as Nayo used his nails to pinch the little nipple roughly. “Plus it’d feel so good,” he whispered, his legs shaking slightly.

Nayo picked up one of the needles, considering the boy squirming on his lap, then tapped its point against the side of his nipple. “If everyone stops trying to touch you, I’ll do it,” he announced, watching people peel away from him except for the Satyr girl he’d been sitting on. “Hold him, he’s gonna jump,” Nayo told her, ignoring Kendrick completely. Kendrick flicked his hand to clean his chest with magic, Nayo’s huge hand lining up the needle carefully. In a split second, the needle was through and Kendrick bit down on his knuckles, barely managing not to yell. “One more,” Nayo told him, selecting the other needle of the same thickness. He spent more time lining up the second piercing, making sure his nipples would be symmetrical. He kissed Kendrick a little roughly as he shoved the needle through, letting him get used to that feeling.

Kendrick whined, his cock definitely back to completely hard as he took deep breaths, trying to ignore the sharp pain of his new piercings. Nayo slid out the needles only once he had shiny rings lined up, swapping the needles for the fairly lightweight rings with a single quick movement for each. “I didn’t know this was my kink,” Kendrick whispered, only able to be heard by Rionna and Nayo.

Rionna rubbed over his back, kissing his cheek. “You like pain. I’m pretty sure that if our friend here spanked you, he could make you cum your pants in front of everyone here,” she said, tilting her head in question while making eye contact with Nayo.

He nodded to her, grabbing Kendrick’s waist. “Lay down, mind your nipples,” he commanded him, smirking. “We’re gonna test it out.”

With each slap to his ass, Kendrick got more and more vocal. His class knew him as the restrained, quiet Elf who played the violin and rarely had a bad word to say about anything, but the words Rionna fed him over time, teaching him how to talk dirty, poured from his lips. Each hit sent him slamming against the Minotaur’s huge legs, panting and moaning broken only by filthy words and the echoing slap of Nayo’s hand.

Those that hadn’t gotten distracted with others in their group gathered around, taking bets on how many spanks it would take before Kendrick broke and came untouched. Silver coins were dropped into a hat, and the more loud he got, the more people bet.

“Fucking wreck those cheeks,” he almost yelled, his face buried into his arms. “I don’t even need your huge cock, Nayo, spank me until I can’t sit down for a week!” He bit one of his arms, muffling the loud sounds he was making.

Rionna unclipped the lone ear from Kendrick’s hair, twisting her fist in it to yank and pull his head up more. “Now, now, Kendrick, you’ve got to speak properly for this nice man. He’s taking time out of his busy schedule to make a spectacle of such a horny boy, and he deserves the respect of at least getting to hear you.” She let go of his hair, slapping his cheek firmly. “Now, make these people some coin and hurry up. They want to see you cum like the whore you are,” she said, kissing him hard.

He focused on the feeling, his cock already thick and heavy in his tights. “Fuck, Nayo, I said wreck me, not pat me!” he goaded the big guy, earning himself his hair yanked back again and a much harder slap. Even those busy making out on the other side of the room looked over, hearing both the slap and the immediate moan it pulled from Kendrick. He shook slightly, tears in his eyes. “More, more, please, more,” he begged, arching his back to present his ass better.

Nayo yanked his hair firmly as he spanked Kendrick twice in quick succession, hearing the boy’s breath catch in his throat. “Cum for me, slut boy. If you don’t cum soon, you’re not gonna be allowed to all night.”

Kendrick groaned, his eyes so close to rolling back in his head. “Fucking make me cum then, if you can,” he said, earning a particularly vicious spank for that remark. The tears lining his eyes were starting to run, making the pigment around his eyes run too, but he couldn’t stop himself. His hands squeezed Rionna’s, sniffling as he tried to catch his breath between truly painful hits. He felt her lips kiss his forehead, a tender action as his nerves were lit up with pain. He clung to her, kissing her and moaning into her mouth as he let Nayo keep destroying him just by spanking him.

Nayo paused to flex his fingers for a second, releasing Kendrick’s hair. He gently ran his nails down the unblemished skin of his back, surprising Kendrick with another vicious slap to his ass, laughing as Kendrick shook.

Kendrick looked back at him, his hands still holding Rionna’s. “Please, not so hard, but don’t fucking stop,” he begged, arching his back more. The bottom curve of his ass got a few good slaps before he went back to spanking all over, watching Kendrick practically vibrate with each hit.

Nayo yanked Kendrick’s hair back again, pushing his voice as deep as he could. “I won’t ask again, boy. Cum for me, now!” he roared, giving him a serious of hard hits. He was so focused on keeping his hits spread out and Kendrick was so squirmy that he was surprised when Kendrick suddenly arched his back and only shook, not avoiding the hits.

Rionna was holding his face, kissing him hard, and she pulled back with a grin, her eyes flicking down to the obnoxious orange tights. “Should we check him?” she asked, helping Nayo raise Kendrick into a sitting position.

When he was upright enough, Kendrick stood, unwilling to put weight on his ass. He looked down at the obvious dark spot where his cum was seeping through the fabric, and he hid his face as the room broke out in giggles and applause. “I think that’s my cue to go die, or at least go home,” he announced, bowing before rushing to the door. “Ri, you have my vest, right?” he asked, leaning back in from the door and catching Nayo and Rionna both following him.

Nayo squeezed his jaw, tilting Kendrick’s head up and he kissed him, all tongue and aggression. “You’re welcome, slut,” he told Kendrick, tweaking one of the rings through his nipples. “You lot better come back here less fucked up next time so I can wreck you properly,” he told Kendrick, giving Rionna a little smile.

Rionna returned the evil grin, helping Kendrick back into his vest. She looked him over, glad he managed to keep his shoes on at least. “We’ll definitely be back next party weekend, I always tease this boy about him having a stick wedged up his ass and some Minodick might be exactly what he needs,” she purred, holding Kendrick by his hips.

Kendrick tugged at Nayo’s shirt, pulling his head down and closer. “Thank you, Nayo,” he said, kissing him on the lips but pulling back after a second. “Thank you for letting us stay,” he said, kissing him again, giving him little pecks after each statement, “And thank you for letting me be a slut, and thank you for making me cum like that, and thank you for spanking me, and thank you for letting me kiss you.” He giggled, squeezing Rionna’s arm with one hand and Nayo’s with his other. “But, I think I need to lay down like, 15 minutes ago. We’ll be back, and I’ll try to be mostly sober for ‘that minodick’ as she put it,” he said, pointing at Rionna.

Nayo chuckled, kissing Kendrick’s forehead as he helped lead them out. “Of course, little elf, I look forward to it.”


End file.
